Hey
by vampiregirl195
Summary: Henry and Natalie meet up at the dance. Natalie starts to realize how much she needs Henry and how much he actually means to her. Set during and after "Hey #3/Perfect for You (reprise)". I swear the story is better than the summary. Rated T


Henry paced near the entrance of the school gym waiting. He was beginning to feel ridiculous in his light blue tux. He looked around, hoping she had walked in without him noticing. He turned back towards the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was: Natalie. She was standing several feet away, staring back at him. A shock ran up his spine at the mere sight of her. She looked absolutely stunning. He felt out of breath. In that moment the horny adolescents and pounding music seemed to disappear. They could hear and see nothing but each other.

"Hey," Henry said, his voice faltering a bit.

Natalie gave a small smile. She had missed his voice. "Hey."

"You look like a star. A vision in blue."

Natalie chuckled and awkwardly played with the bottom of her dress, a bit embarrassed. "Oh, I do?"

He knew this stemmed from low self-confidence. Natalie was the most talented, special, beautiful person he knew, but unfortunately she didn't agree. So it was his job to reassure her. "And you are."

The change in Natalie's face made it clear that she accepted the compliment. They never broke eye contact. The two were finally coming home again.

Henry crossed his arms and decided to take a few steps towards her. "Hey, so you came," he said with a goofy grin.

Natalie took a few steps towards him as well, maintaining her composure. "Well, I said that I might."

"I thought we were through, you know… me and you."

"Not tonight," Natalie said simply.

Henry smiled. He thought it was a good time to broach the subject. He started to close the distance between them. "Will your mom be okay?"

Natalie's smile faltered. She broke eye contact for the first time. She looked at her feet. "Well, she might be someday," she said softly as she took a step back.

Henry regretted asking immediately, but tried to stay hopeful. "But for now is it alright?"

Natalie turned away from him a bit, while still looking down at her feet. Her mother's words were hanging over her head… 'I see me in you.' They haunted her like a death sentence, a future awaiting her. She told Henry the truth, but not all of it: "She's still on my mind…"

Henry started to get a bit frustrated. All he wanted was Natalie. That's the only thing in the world that he wanted. She was his universe. He knew when something worked, and they worked. She was it. What he felt for her is what all the great movies and books talked about. He understood that she had a difficult situation with her family, but all he wanted to do was help her through it and love her. "Can you leave it behind?"

Natalie could feel her stomach churning with nervousness and anxiety. 'A girl full of hope and anger, a girl with a mother who just couldn't cope…' Natalie tried to interrupt Henry with a, "Hey," but he was oblivious, for once.

"Nat, please stay."

'A girl who felt caught and thought no one could see, but maybe someday she'll be free.' Would she end up like her mom? She could feel her heart beat speeding up. Natalie tried interrupting with another "Hey," but it didn't work.

"Let's see this thing through."

Natalie swiftly turned around and Henry was surprised to see her eyes watery. "Am I crazy? I might end up crazy."

Henry, without faltering, grabbed both Natalie's hands and held them tightly. "I'll be here for you."

Natalie rolled her eyes and let go of Henry's hands. "Come on. You say that now. But then give it a year, or ten years, or even a life. I could end up your wife just sitting around, staring at walls, throwing shit down the stairs, freaking out in the store, running naked down the street, bleeding out in the bath—"

In one quick motion, Henry shushed her, grabbed her arms, and turned her to face him again. She was crying. He leaned into her face. He moved his hands to her face and used his thumbs to remove the teardrops. She put her hands on his forearms automatically. Their bodies fit together. "Natalie, I will be perfect for you." He moved his hands down to hold her hands. "So you could crazy. I could go crazy, too." He gave her a goofy smile and she laughed. "Nat, sometimes life is insane. But crazy I know I can do. Cause crazy is perfect and fucked up is perfect! So I will be perfect—"

"Perfect," she repeated. Natalie grabbed his lapel and smiled. Henry put his hand on her neck and leaned in slowly. The kiss filled the hole in their hearts. When they parted, Natalie bit her lip and smiled as she looked at the ground. He bent his knees a bit to try and meet her gaze as he gently stroked her cheek. She looked up to meet his gaze and took his hand as they started walking. Natalie leaned her head into the crook in Henry's neck that fit her head perfectly.

Henry started to take Natalie by the hand out onto the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" he asked as politely and gentlemanly as possibly, but she pulled his arm back before he could walk further.

"Henry, I told you. I don't do… dances."

Henry stepped towards her. "Well you're here now. I'm sure you can dance as awkwardly as every other teenager. Now come on." He tried to pull her arm again but she pulled him back.

"It's just… I'm still kind of shaking."

Henry grabbed the other hand and intertwined their fingers. "Well, lucky for you, this is a slow-dance. I won't let you fall. I promise." He brought her close and kissed her forehead. "Come on Natalie!" He smiled a big smile at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine! Let's go."

He pulled her out onto the dance floor. He placed her hands on his shoulders and then placed his hands on her waist. They moved side to side, swaying to Joe Cocker's "You Are So Beautiful".

Natalie smiled at Henry, and then kissed him instinctively. She leaned her forehead into his and closed her eyes. She listened to the lyrics. "You are so beautiful to me. Can't you see you're everything I hoped for? You're everything I need." Natalie leaned her head on Henry's shoulder, pulling him in closer. She felt warmth spread throughout her body. It spread from her heart to her fingers and her toes. Henry's hands on her back felt like home. Henry's breath on her neck felt like home. Henry felt like home. She was home. She didn't want to be anywhere else… She didn't want to be anywhere else. Henry tightened his grip on her as the second verse began.

She heard her mother in the back of her head. "You love him." Why should she ever listen to her mother? She was crazy. "You love him."

But maybe she wasn't all that crazy. Natalie listened to the song. "Such joy and happiness you bring, like a dream. A guiding light that shines in the night, heaven's gift to me." Henry.

Natalie lifted her head off of Henry's shoulder to look at him in awe and fear of what had become all too apparent. Henry looked concerned. He gripped her arms, expecting the worst. "Natalie, what's wrong? Did… did something happen? Did you hear or… see somethi—"

"I… I love you Henry." He broke out into a cheesy grin. He had never looked happier. Henry cupped her face gently and brought his lips crashing down against hers. It was the most passionate kiss they had had in several months. When they separated, they kept their eyes closed, leaned their foreheads against each other's and just breathed. Natalie hated when her mom was right. But this time… she didn't really mind. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
